Series 2 Episode 4
Fourth episode of Series 2. Synopsis Seddon robs Donte, but Donte, armed with a spanner, persuades him to return his belongings. Davina is still pursued by a love-lorn Brett, whose behaviour gives cause for concern but whose academic record is good for the school league tables. Ultimately Brett confesses that he hates his father for having an affair whilst his mother was dying but the father and son eventually reconcile. Jack finally gets one over on Aspinall when he discovers his funding comes from a porn website. Whilst Lorna is suffering from dizzy spells Steph is mugged by drug-addicted ex-pupil Maxine but gets the better of her and shows her the error of her ways. Plot Seddon and Helmsley continue to raid Donte's house and Donte and Chlo try everything to get them to leave so they can continue their romantic evening. In the morning, Seddon demands pain killers and when he doesn't have any, demands money. Seddon steals a set of keys from Donte so that he can go back whenever he wants. Meanwhile, Roger comes down hard on Brett and their father-son relationship continues to be strained. Izzie suspects that Chlo had spent the night at Donte's rather than at Holly's. Steph Haydock tries to talk to Mika but Mika continues to block her out after losing trust. Brett smashes up his fathers model in the school foyer using a fire extinguisher and is caught doing so by Andrew Treneman. Jack Rimmer disciplines Brett and discovers the unrest in the relationship between Roger and his son. Kim shouts at Jack demanding that Brett is excluded, Jack refuses because Brett is the benefactor's son and will also, bring Waterloo Road up the league tables. This sparks another argument between Andrew and Kim about exclusion. Flowers arrive for Davina who presumes they are from Jack. Only it turns out they were sent from Brett, to the dismay of Davina. Steph apologises to Mika who decides to forgiver her. Steph and Grantly have a heart to heart about Steph's lovelife. In a meeting with Andrew Treneman and Kim Campbell, Brett refuses to apologise for his vandalism and is pleased with his actions. It is revealed that Brett's mother died when he was 15 and that Brett caught his father with another woman just a week after her death. Lewis takes girlfriend, Maxine Barlow, to Donte's house so they can have sex. Lewis leaves Maxine alone in the house because he is late for work. Maxine takes the oppurtunity to do a raid of Donte's house and steal anything of value. Donte and Chlo return home to find the house a mess and several items missing, including his dad's collection which he has had for years. Donte vows to assault Lewis after school, despite Chlo's best efforts to prevent him. Brett continues trying to win over Davina, this time with many heart-shaped balloons. Despite her best efforts, Davina fails to hide them from Jack. Davina lies to jack, telling him that the balloons were a practical joke from a friend. She, then, warns Brett to stop or else. Davina tells Jack that the money for the new academy is coming from Roger's adult entertainment business. Jack later uses this information to blackmail Roger into doing what he wants. Roger bursts into Brett's English class and tries to drag him out, Grantly does not allow this and calls for Jack and evacuates the class. After a fistfight between Jack and Roger in Jack's office has to be broken up by Andrew, Jack reveals the truth about how Roger makes his money. Jack comes to a compromise with Roger about the money issue, much to Andrew's disapproval. Andrew, Tom and Izzie help Lorna move into her new flat. Lorna tells Andrew that she will have no where to sleep for a few days. The results of Lorna's brain scan come back and the doctors look concerned. Lorna confides in Izzie about her feelings for Andrew. Izzie and Tom leave Lorna's but Andrew decides to stay. Lorna and Andrew make their romance official and Lorna misses a call from the doctors with her results. Donte goes to the restaurant where Lewis works and Lewis calls Maxine to get his stuff back. It turns out that Maxine took the stuff in order to buy drugs but Lewis tells her off and returns the stuff to Donte. Maxine demands free chips and tries to beg money off of Steph Haydock by telling her a sob story about being homeless. Jack, Davina and Kim go out for dinner together but Kim is too distracted and decides to leave Jack and Davina to it. Before she leaves, Kim confides in Jack about her negative feelings about Andrew, only to find out that Andrew quit the job to save her. Roger has a heart-to-heart with Brett about what happened with him and Brett's mother. Roger explains that Brett's mother knew about the other women, Penny. At first, Brett refuses to believe it until Roger shows him a note from Brett's mother explaining what happened. A slightly intoxicated Steph begins her walk home from the restaurant. Maxine attempts to mug Steph but Steph fights back and Maxine fails. Steph chases after Maxine but it becomes evident that Maxine is not well and is soon on the floor writhing in pain. Steph picks her up and takes her home. Main cast Staff *Jill Halfpenny as Izzie Redpath *Denise Welch as Steph Haydock *Jason Done as Tom Clarkson *Christine Tremarco as Davina Shackleton *Camilla Power as Lorna Dickey *Angela Griffin as Kim Campbell *Jamie Glover as Andrew Treneman *Jason Merrells as Jack Rimmer *Philip Martin Brown as Grantly Budgen Students *Adam Thomas as Donte Charles *Katie Griffiths as Chlo Grainger *Tom Payne as Brett Aspinall *Lauren Drummond as Mika Grainger *Ellie Paskell as Maxine Barlow (First appearance) *Zeriozha Annika (credited as Zeriozha Burt-Skeete) as Celine Dixon Others *Craig Fitzpatrick as Lewis Seddon *Mikey North as Helmsley *Nick Sidi as Roger Aspinall *Robert Angell as Nigel Hinchcliffe Category:Episode Category:Series 2 Episode